Trichomonas vaginalis causes vaginitis in women and non-gonococcal non-chlamydial urethritis in men. An estimated 5 million new cases of trichomonosis occur each year in the US, the majority in women. This sexually transmitted infection (STI) is associated with adverse outcomes in pregnancy. In addition, this STI may be associated with cervical cancer. Significantly, African Americans have the highest rates of trichomonosis than other American communities, and this STI contributes to the spread of HIV among women and minorities in the US. Epidemiologic studies suggest that Trichomonas vaginalis is associated with a 2- to 4-fold increased risk of HIV transmission, contributing to health disparities, and control of trichomonosis may be one of the most effective means of reducing HIV transmission risk worldwide.
Furthermore, previous studies have demonstrated a correlation between a history of STIs such as gonorrhea and syphilis and prostate cancer (1), but no comprehensive study has previously been carried out to demonstrate a link between prostate cancer or an increased likelihood of prostate cancer and immunological evidence of Trichomonas infection. Thus, the present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions for identifying male subjects at increased risk of having prostate cancer on the basis of a history of Trichomonas vaginalis infection.